Dans tes yeux, quelque chose qui brille
by Angedescieux
Summary: Un Harry Potter étrangement atone, Drago Malfoy qui surprend une conversation dans un couloir, des rumeurs, et il n'en faut pas plus pour que la machiavélique Pansy Parkinson prenne les choses en mains : Poudlard doit savoir ce qui se passe avec Potter!
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : **Dans tes yeux, quelque chose qui brille…**

**Auteur **: Angedescieux

**Catégorie : **Harry Potter

**Genre : **Romance/Humour

**Rating : **M (par sécurité)

**Annonce : **Je n'ai pas créé cet univers fantastique, même si ça fait deux jours que j'essaye de mettre Harry et Drago en couple dans mes rêves !^^ Je suis obsédée, faut croire ! Sinon, merci à JKR pour nous offrir autant de possibilités d'invention et de création.

**Couple :** Drago Malfoy/ Harry Potter (pour changer…)

**Avertissement : **Eh bien, relation entre deux hommes. Je ne dis pas oust les homophobes parce que sincèrement, pour arriver à cette page par pur hasard, ça me semble difficile ! Donc pour ceux qui auraient subi une terrible malédiction menant à cette page précise, rien ne vous oblige à lire, vous pouvez changer de page !

**Résumé : « **Ecoute Ron, on ne peut rien y faire si Harry est amoureux. ». « Il n'est pas amoureux Hermione, il est juste complètement accro à ce type ! En ça ne fait même pas deux mois !» En surprenant une telle conversation, Drago Malfoy ne put empêcher la curiosité de prendre le pas sur sa légendaire maîtrise de soi.

**Précision : **Septième année, ne prend pas en compte les évènements de la fin du tome 6.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Hello, bonjour à tous !

Voici une petite idée qui a pointé dans ma tête en ce dimanche matin ! J'ai décidé de m'exercer à un nouveau style d'écriture, le récit plus court, peut-être que comme ça je finirais une de mes histoires !^^

Bonne lecture à tous

Angedescieux

Chapitre 1

Sa Majesté Drago Malfoy déambulait dans les couloirs du Poudlard Express. Tous les simples mortels qu'il croisait s'effaçaient pour le laisser passer, avec cette pointe de crainte et de respect dans les yeux. Sa silhouette longiligne et élégante les dépassait avec ce mépris qui lui était propre, laissant des regards de convoitise sur son sillage.

Eh oui, Drago Malfoy était beau, diablement beau, et il le savait et en usait. Il savait parfaitement quel style de drague fonctionnerait sur telle personne, quels gestes faire pour qu'untel lui tombe dans les bras en le remerciant de s'intéresser à sa modeste personne.

En ce début de septième année, donc, le Serpentard avançait d'un pas léger et conquérant, affichant son insigne de préfet. Bon, il n'avait pas été désigné préfet en chef, mais après tout, ce n'était que bénéfique, il n'aurait pas toutes ces responsabilités en plus…Non, il préférait laisser cela aux imbéciles comme Granger, qui elle, avait obtenu la place si convoitée.

Justement, à cet instant précis, la porte d'un compartiment coulissa quelques mètres plus loin et il vit en émerger Miss-je-sais-tout et la belette. Avec un sourire carnassier, Drago se coula dans un renfoncement, se demandant quoi faire pour souhaiter une bonne rentrée en bonne et due forme à ces deux abrutis. Son sourire s'élargit quand il décida de les ficeler ensemble et de les dissimuler au reste du train jusqu'à l'arrivée à Poudlard.

Le Serpentard attendit donc baguette en main que ces deux Gryffondors passent devant lui, l'oreille aux aguets.

- Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment c'est possible… T'as vu comment il est ?- s'exclama la voix assez agacée du rouquin.

La brune laissa échapper un soupir :

- Oui j'ai vu Ron. C'est vrai que je n'aurais jamais imaginé le voir comme ça…

Drago écoutait distraitement en se demandant de qui ils pouvaient bien parler.

- Le pire c'est que ça ne fait pas longtemps qu'ils sont ensembles ! Il faut faire quelque chose, on ne peut pas le laisser s'engluer là-dedans, c'est presque malsain.

Eh bah, il parlait bien quand il le voulait, la belette !

- Ecoute Ron, on ne peut rien y faire si Harry est amoureux.

- Il n'est pas amoureux Hermione, il est juste complètement accro à ce type ! Et ça ne fait même pas deux mois.

Nouveau soupir de Granger.

- J'ai vu. On n'a pas le droit de s'en mêler Ron. C'est la vie d'Harry. S'il est heureux avec lui, on ne va pas intervenir. Il mérite un peu de bonheur dans sa vie.

- Je n'appelle pas ça du bonheur, Hermione, on dirait un légume !

La voix irritée du rouquin vibra plus fort à l'instant où les deux Gryffondors passèrent devant lui. Aucun sort ne fusa de sa baguette tendue. La brune lui lança un regard étrange, sourcils froncés, avant de se détourner de lui, poursuivant son chemin.

Lorsqu'ils furent bien loin, Drago se demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas mis son plan à exécution. Non, en fait, il savait parfaitement pourquoi il n'avait pas réagi. Cette conversation plus que bizarre l'avait perturbé.

Potter était amoureux.

Potter sortait avec un mec !

Et cela ne paraissait pas plaire particulièrement à ses deux meilleurs amis.

C'était étrange de découvrir ça d'un coup alors qu'il ne s'était jamais particulièrement intéressé à la vie privée de son ennemi personnel.

Poussé par une curiosité assez déplacée, Drago sortit de sa cachette et s'assura que personne ne le verrait faire ce qu'il planifiait de faire. Le couloir étant désert, il avança silencieusement en direction du compartiment d'où étaient sortis les deux Gryffondors. Il remercia silencieusement la merveilleuse génétique qui l'avait fait grand, et svelte, et beau gosse, et bref, qui lui permettait de voir tout juste au dessus des rideaux assurant un peu d'intimité à chaque compartiment.

Le Serpentard vérifia à nouveau qu'il était bien seul et regarda à travers la vitre. Au premier coup d'œil, tout lui sembla d'un banal à mourir. Puis, en regardant plus attentivement, il distingua Loufoca et Londubat qui discutaient sans se soucier de la silhouette qui dormait près de la fenêtre et qui devait être Potter. Il était à moitié recroquevillé, la tête appuyée contre la fenêtre.

Drago plissa les yeux et vit qu'en fait son ennemi juré ne dormait pas. Il regardait au loin derrière ses hublots de trois centimètres d'épaisseur. Le blond fit la moue : bon, le Survivant avait décidé de jouer le mélancolique et alors ? De là à dire qu'il ressemblait à un « légume »… Les Gryffons avaient vraiment le don du mélodramatique ! Il n'y avait rien d'étrange, c'était même très ennuyeux.

Avec un dernier regard dédaigneux, Drago s'éloigna du compartiment, oubliant déjà la conversation qu'il avait surprise. Ces deux là ne savaient vraiment plus quoi inventer !

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

- Ahhh, Poudlard, mon royaume !- s'exclama joyeusement Drago en s'étirant dans la calèche qui venait de s'arrêter aux portes du château.

- T'es vraiment mégalo, Drago.- fit doctement remarquer Théodore Nott.

- Non, juste réaliste, mon cher Théo.- sourit le blond en rajustant ses longs cheveux d'un geste élégant.

- Pansy, tu vas tacher la moquette si tu continues à baver comme ça.- fit remarquer Blaise avec un rictus amusé.

La brune ferma la bouche et fit la moue, croisant les bras et regardant Drago avec un air boudeur :

- C'est de sa faute, il le fait exprès !

- Je croyais que tu étais guérie ?-demanda Théodore.

- Je le suis ! Mais je te signale que toi aussi tu l'as regardé. Personne ne peut l'ignorer quand il fait ça.- ajouta t-elle à contrecœur, faisant sourire le blondinet.

- On mate mon cher Théo ?-susurra t-il d'une voix narquoise.

Celui-ci se racla la gorge et regarda négligemment par la fenêtre :

- Rien n'interdit de regarder les beaux spécimens qui s'offrent à mes yeux.

- Spécimen ?! Eh oh, je te permets pas !- s'indigna Drago.

Blaise rigola :

- Il préfère qu'on dise « mâle ».

Théo eut un sourire moqueur mais ne dit rien.

- Aller, on va être en retard.- lâcha Pansy en ouvrant la porte du la calèche.

Petit début sans prétention je l'avoue...Alors?

Merci à tous,

Angedescieux

Les quatre Serpentards se glissèrent hors du véhicule et se mêlèrent à la foule qui se dirigeait joyeusement vers le château illuminé.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre** : **Dans tes yeux, quelque chose qui brille…**

**Auteur **: Angedescieux

**Catégorie : **Harry Potter

**Genre : **Romance/Humour

**Rating : **Je ne sais pas encore…

**Annonce : **Je n'ai pas créé cet univers fantastique, même si ça fait deux jours que j'essaye de mettre Harry et Drago en couple dans mes rêves !^^ Je suis obsédée, faut croire ! Sinon, merci à JKR pour nous offrir autant de possibilités d'invention et de création.

**Couple :** Drago Malfoy/ Harry Potter (pour changer…)

**Avertissement : **Eh bien, relation entre deux hommes. Je ne dis pas oust les homophobes parce que sincèrement, pour arriver à cette page par pur hasard, ça me semble difficile ! Donc pour ceux qui auraient subi une terrible malédiction menant à cette page précise, rien ne vous oblige à lire, vous pouvez changer de page !

**Résumé : « **Ecoute Ron, on ne peut rien y faire si Harry est amoureux. ». « Il n'est pas amoureux Hermione, il est juste complètement accro à ce type ! En ça ne fait même pas deux mois !» En surprenant une telle conversation, Drago Malfoy ne put empêcher la curiosité de prendre le pas sur sa légendaire maîtrise de soi.

**Précision : **Septième année, ne prend pas en compte les évènements de la fin du tome 6.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Bonjour chers petits lecteurs,

J'ai vu que cette petite fiction avait finalement attiré l'attention de quelques curieux et j'en suis ravie ! C'est pourquoi j'ai écris cette suite en deux jours, sur une impulsion créative et je l'avoue, délurée. Bon, en fait, je me suis carrément lâchée mais bon, j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même ! On en apprend pas beaucoup plus par rapport au mystérieux amoureux d'Harry mais le cheminement de l'histoire commence à se dérouler (il m'échappe complètement d'ailleurs mais bon !^^C'est toujours comme ça, ces histoires ont une vie propre !lol)

Bonne lecture à tous ! Et petite info, j'ai enfin écrit quelque chose sur mon profil, si vous voulez y jeter un coup d'œil !

A bientôt,

Angedescieux

Drago jeta un regard satisfait autour de lui. Il venait de ranger ses affaires dans une des grandes armoires en ébène (comme s'il allait laisser un elfe poser ses pattes immondes sur ses augustes vêtements !). La répartition avait été d'un ennui mortel mais heureusement, le repas lui avait permis de satisfaire son estomac par des mets des plus raffinés. Dumby avait annoncé que cette année, les cuisines de Poudlard se mettaient au bio et il devait admettre que c'était une excellente idée. Des produits frais et sains, quoi de mieux pour son teint et sa ligne ?

Tout à ses considérations culinaires, le Serpentard descendit rejoindre ceux qui avaient l'honneur d'être dans la même maison que lui, dans la salle commune. Théo, Blaise et Pansy étaient installés dans un coin, prêt d'une des rares fenêtres de la pièce. Il les rejoignit et s'assit avec grâce, saisissant les derniers mots de la conversation en cours :

-… avait l'air effondrée, tu as vu les regards désespérés qu'elle lui a jeté pendant tout le repas ? Et lui qui l'a laissée ainsi, sans même remarquer son affliction !

Pansy n'avait apparemment pas perdu la main pendant l'été et était déjà au parfum des derniers potins.

- Je suis d'accord, ça ne se fait pas de faire languir une demoiselle avec autant d'indifférence, approuva Théo d'un air très sérieux.

- De qui parlons-nous ? demanda Drago comme s'il était là depuis le début de la discussion.

Trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui :

- Depuis quand son altesse se tient-elle au courant des potins de Poudlard ? fit Blaise avec un sourire railleur.

- Tu te trompes, Blaise chéri, je ne fais qu'écouter la rumeur qui monte de ceux qui s'abreuvent de ces futiles commérages, répondit le blond d'un air provocant.

Les deux amis échangèrent un sourire, ils savaient l'un comme l'autre que toutes ces phrases alambiquées n'étaient que des mots et qu'ils ne trompaient personne sur le fait que Drago suivait avec attention les péripéties, les intéressantes du moins, de ses confrères.

- Donc, qui torturait avec autant d'impunité une jouvencelle aux abois ? insista t-il en contemplant ses ongles impeccables.

- Potter.

Le silence s'était fait. Et même si Drago était trop concentré sur sa propre personne pour s'en apercevoir, ses trois amis guettaient avec fort peu de discrétion la réaction du prince des Serpentards.

- Potter, hein ? Et je suppose que c'est Weasley femelle qui est en pleine détresse ?

- Oui, confirma Pansy comme si c'était sans importance. Il l'a ignorée pendant tout le repas, perdu dans ses ténébreuses pensées.

Drago eut un sourire moqueur :

- Franchement Pansy, des fois tu as tendance à affabuler…

Immédiatement, Pansy se hérissa comme un chat, blessée dans son amour propre :

- Pas du tout ! Si tu avais regardé dans leur direction, tu aurais compris ! Mais tu étais trop occupé à couper ton chou romanesco en fleurettes égales.

- C'est plus esthétique ! Et puis c'est fascinant, le pouvoir de la nature ! Utiliser inconsciemment la géométrie pour créer un légume à fractales, c'est brillant !

Il y eut un silence éloquent.

- Tu es une pure contradiction Drago. Comment diable connais-tu le mot « géométrie » et pire encore « fractale » ?! demanda Blaise, sidéré.

- On s'en fout, coupa Pansy. On parlait des états d'âme de Potter et non de la passion de Drago pour les variétés de chou fleur.

- Je ne suis pas passionné par- s'insurgea Drago.

- On s'en tape ! répéta la brune avec agacement. Quelqu'un sait-il pourquoi le héros national n'est plus en pâmoison devant la dernière des belettes oui ou non ?

Nouveau silence. Pas médusé, seulement preuve de l'ignorance des personnes présentes à propos de ce sujet de la plus haute importance.

- Moi je sais, dit tout à coup le plus célèbre des blondinets.

Les yeux de Pansy faillirent jaillir de ses orbites.

- Quoi ? C'est donc vrai alors ??? C'est génial ! Mais comment tu sais ça ?

- Je croyais que c'était du pipeau mais si même toi tu confirmes… J'ai surpris une conversation du trio moins un et en gros, Potter est amoureux…

- Ça on s'en doutait, dit remarquer inutilement Théodore.

- … d'un mec.

Troisième silence, éberlué, estomaqué, interloqué, pétrifié.

- C'était donc ça cette lueur dans ses yeux, ce quelque chose qui brille ! Il a connu l'amour d'un homme ! s'extasia Blaise.

Les trois autres le regardèrent bizarrement.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? demanda Pansy d'une voix compatissante.

- Ce que Blaise veut dire, Pansy chérie, c'est que Potter est gay. Il s'est avoué à lui-même et se sent en totale osmose avec lui-même, expliqua patiemment Théo.

- Hum hum… Bah en tous cas, ça ne l'a pas rendu gai, plaça doctement Drago.

Un laps de temps s'écoula, histoire que tout le monde percute le super jeu de mot (bah oui c'est plus dur à l'oral).

Blaise, fan de blague à deux mornilles, éclata de rire et se tapa sur les cuisses en s'extasiant sur les facultés humoristiques de son ami. Théo sourcilla à peine mais Pansy s'était déjà penchée vers la source d'informations qui en savait plus qu'elle, à savoir, Drago.

Le gentil garçon lui évita la peine d'user sa précieuse salive pour demander plus de précisions :

- Apparemment Weasley et Granger désapprouvent. J'ai même entendu Weasley prononcer le mot malsain.

- Ah ouais ?! s'exclama Pansy qui se retenait de frétiller, sentant le potin du siècle.

- Ouais, moi aussi ça m'a fait un choc, je savais pas qu'il avait du vocabulaire.

- Drago !

- Quoi c'est vrai ! Oui bon, il disait que Potter avait l'air d'un légume.

- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'on parle trop de légumes pour des personnes normalement constituées ? fit Théo.

Personne ne lui prêta la moindre attention.

- Et ça fait combien de temps qu'il est avec ce mec ? demanda Pansy qui notait tout dans le calepin intégré à son cerveau de commère.

- Deux mois. D'après leurs dires, Potter est « complètement accro ».

- Eh bah… Ça c'est de l'info de première ! Les pouffiasses de Gryffondor vont en pleurer quand elles vont savoir que c'est moi qui ai déniché ce bijou ! jubila la brune

- Je ne crois pas puisque tu ne vas rien divulguer du tout, trancha Blaise.

Pansy le regarda comme s'il venait de sacrifier un animal tout mignon et tout touffu sous ses yeux.

- Pourquoi ?

Le Serpentard chercha une raison suffisamment valable pour que son amie l'accepte sans crier au scandale.

- Parce qu'il serait totalement impardonnable d'offrir à nos concitoyens une information aussi incomplète. Nous ne savons même pas qui est le mec en question.

Pansy se laissa une seconde de réflexion puis se dressa telle une super héroïne prêt à défendre les droits de tous les avides de potins de la planète :

- Tu as raison ! C'est notre devoir de divulguer un commérage de première qualité et aussi complet que possible. Nous le devons à la population poudlarienne, sous peine de jeter aux scrouts à pétard notre réputation ! Il nous faut découvrir l'identité du mystérieux individu, apprendre ce qu'il fait, qui il est, et les détails croustillants de cette nouvelle idylle !

Les garçons se turent, soit éblouis par l'aura fanatique qui émanait de la jeune fille, soit laissés muets par l'impression d'être tombés dans une autre dimension : ils allaient devoir enquêter sur la vie de Potter, car Pansy ne les laisserait jamais en dehors de son plan. Quand elle avait une idée, elle quadrillait tout, tel un chef militaire, et enrôlait le plus d'effectifs et de cobayes pour atteindre l'objectif qu'elle s'était donné. Autrement dit, ils allaient en baver.

Et voilà! Alors, pas trop déçus par ce délire total? ^^J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience!

Merci,

Angedescieux


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre** : **Dans tes yeux, quelque chose qui brille…**

**Auteur **: Angedescieux

**Catégorie : **Harry Potter

**Genre : **Romance/Humour

**Rating : **Je ne sais pas encore…

**Annonce : **Je n'ai pas créé cet univers fantastique, même si ça fait deux jours que j'essaye de mettre Harry et Drago en couple dans mes rêves !^^ Je suis obsédée, faut croire ! Sinon, merci à JKR pour nous offrir autant de possibilités d'invention et de création.

**Couple :** Drago Malfoy/ Harry Potter (pour changer…)

**Avertissement : **Eh bien, relation entre deux hommes. Je ne dis pas oust les homophobes parce que sincèrement, pour arriver à cette page par pur hasard, ça me semble difficile ! Donc pour ceux qui auraient subi une terrible malédiction menant à cette page précise, rien ne vous oblige à lire, vous pouvez changer de page !

**Résumé : « **Ecoute Ron, on ne peut rien y faire si Harry est amoureux. ». « Il n'est pas amoureux Hermione, il est juste complètement accro à ce type ! En ça ne fait même pas deux mois !» En surprenant une telle conversation, Drago Malfoy ne put empêcher la curiosité de prendre le pas sur sa légendaire maîtrise de soi.

**Précision : **Septième année, ne prend pas en compte les évènements de la fin du tome 6.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

HDHDHDHHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Bonjour chers lecteurs !

Oui, que d'attente, mais que voulez-vous, je suis débordée ! Entre mon stage et mon master qui commence, j'ai du mal à trouver le temps pour écrire ! Cette après-midi, je me suis motivée et je vous ai écrit ce petit chapitre. J'espère que ça vous plaira !

J'attends vos impressions et bien sur, merci pour vos reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir !

Bonne lecture et à bientôt,

Angedescieux

La vie était pourrie. Non, totalement injuste. Pire, cruelle. C'est vrai, qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait à Merlin pour mériter ça ?

- Pansy…

Pas de réponse.

- Pansy… geignit Drago.

- Quoi ? siffla t-elle à voix basse, sans lui accorder le moindre regard.

- On ne pourrait pas rentrer ? demanda le blondinet d'une voix plaintive.

Et puis il se rappela qu'il était tout de même le Prince des Serpentards, qu'il n'avait aucune raison de rester dehors, dans le froid et la bruine. Il détestait ce temps pourri. Ça faisait friser ses beaux cheveux blonds. Juste les pointes mais c'était déjà trop. Bref, rien ne l'obligeait à rester ici.

- J'exige de rentrer, rectifia t-il alors d'une voix impérieuse.

Il esquissa un mouvement pour se lever mais Pansy tourna immédiatement des yeux furieux vers elle et s'exclama à voix basse, d'un ton sans appel :

- Drago Lucius Malfoy ! Je t'interdis de bouger ne serait-ce qu'un orteil hors du périmètre règlementaire ! Tu as été réquisitionné pour cette mission et il nous reste encore plusieurs heures de garde avant que Théo et Blaise ne viennent prendre la relève. Tout le monde a un poste et un rôle à tenir, alors pose ton royal petit cul et arrête de te plaindre comme une gonzesse qui s'est cassé un ongle !

Drago bougonna et se réinstalla, les genoux contre sa poitrine. Pourquoi avait-il choisi d'avoir une amie aussi tyrannique ? Hum… en fait, il n'avait pas eu le choix, elle s'était collée à lui comme un moucheron attiré par la lumière. Normal, il resplendissait naturellement. Sa beauté irradiait de chacun de ses pores et éblouissait les pauvres mortels qui avaient la chance de poser les yeux sur son corps splendide ne serait-ce qu'…

- Arrête de marmonner des inepties. Je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre à quel point tu es parfait et tout le tralala. Nous sommes en mission, c'est du sérieux ! Et range-moi cette lime, ce n'est pas le moment de te regarder les ongles !

Il était martyrisé, vraiment. C'était injuste.

- Ecoute Pansy, je sais que toute cette histoire te tient à cœur, même si je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi. Je suis fatigué, je suis ankylosé, et ça fait deux heures qu'on est cachés derrière ce buisson alors qu'il ne se passe strictement rien dans le parc. Il est presque 20 heures, tout le monde doit être dans la Grande Salle alors que je souffre. Mes orteils crient grâce et mes cheveux sont mouillés. Et tu sais à quel point je déteste ça.

- Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de te plaindre. Vous êtes tous des chochottes. Toute la semaine, vous n'avez pas arrêté.

- Mais c'est normal ! Ça fait une putain de semaine qu'on suit Potter alors qu'il ne fait rien d'étrange ! Il vit sa vie, Pansy !

- Il va craquer, ne t'inquiète pas. Ça se voit à son visage, assura t-elle.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi. Ce mec a toujours eu une tête de dépressif, mentit Drago.

- Arrête de raconter des âneries et tiens-moi les jumelles, il faut que je mette mes gants.

- Pfff, en plus tu as volé ces jumelles à un Gryffondor du dortoir de Potter ! Il va surement faire le lien.

- Je crois que tu le surestimes un peu Drago. C'est un Gryffondor. Et toi, des fois je me demande si tu es vraiment à Serpentard, fit-elle avec une moue, enfilant ses gants de laine verts.

- Quoi ?! Comment oses-tu, moi sans quoi vous ne seriez rien ! Je vous guide, tel un chef implacable…

- …qui se fait faire une manucure toutes les semaines, le coupa Pansy, les yeux rivés sur la pelouse inerte du parc.

- … et alors ? Ça ne veut rien dire ! J'aime prendre soin de mon corps ! La perfection, ça s'entretient Pansy. Tu crois que je suis magnifique simplement comme ça mais en fait, j'y travaille beaucoup et…

- Tais-toi, y a du mouvement ! s'exclama t-elle d'une voix précipitée et remplie d'excitation.

Drago daigna se redresser. Il se jucha un peu plus sur ses orteils maltraités et regarda par dessus le buisson qui leur servait de couverture. Une silhouette solitaire partait d'un pas pressé mais tout de même mesuré, pour avoir l'air moins suspect sans doute, sur le chemin menant à Pré-au-Lard. Son ombre se détachait sur l'herbe humide, et son crâne ébouriffé ne laissait aucun doute quant à l'identité de ce promeneur tardif.

Le Serpentard se pencha vers son amie sans quitter Potter des yeux et murmura :

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Ne recevant aucune réponse, il tourna la tête et vit que Pansy avait disparu. Il jeta des regards étonnés autour de lui, espérant qu'elle serait satisfaite de cette maigre preuve et qu'elle renonce à cette stupide mission qui lui pourrissait la vie. Mais connaissant Pansy, il doutait fortement que ses espoirs soient justifiés.

En effet, la silhouette de la Serpentard s'était déjà glissée dans l'ombre, se coulant de buisson en buisson pour suivre Potter sans bruit.

Drago étouffa un soupir de désespoir et se résolut à la suivre. Pas qu'il ait lui aussi envie de savoir où se rendait le Gryffondor à une heure pareille et aussi illégalement. Il avait juste envie que cette histoire finisse. Ça n'avait absolument rien à voir avec la tête d'enterrement de Potter qu'il était obligé de voir tous les jours depuis une semaine sans en savoir la raison.

Enfin, il supposait mais bon. L'amour, mièvre et stupide sentiment, n'était pas sensé transformer toutes ses victimes en joyeux être dégoulinant de bonheur ? Apparemment, cette conception avait échappé à Potter puisqu'il avait l'air de souffrir plus que jamais. Ses yeux étaient cernés, il ne souriait plus, ou alors son sourire était faux. Et il trainait partout avec lui cet air mélancolique d'amoureux transi tout à fait insupportable.

Bref, ce n'était pas du tout pour ça qu'il suivait Pansy et accessoirement Potter. Ils n'étaient maintenant plus très loin du petit village. Il était d'ailleurs étonné qu'ils aient pu franchir aussi facilement les protections de Poudlard. Peut-être que Super Gryffondor y était pour quelque chose, pour changer.

Celui-ci ne semblait d'ailleurs même pas se douter qu'il pourrait être suivi. Plus ils approchaient de Pré-au-Lard et plus il accélérait, comme attiré de plus en plus vers un but que seul lui connaissait.

Les pavés du village étaient déserts, seulement éclairés par des torches. Normal, personne de sensé ne voudrait sortir avec ce temps qui fait friser la plus lisses des chevelures.

Potter s'arrêta devant les Trois Balais et Drago se sentit bizarrement rassuré qu'il ne se soit pas dirigé vers la Tête de Sanglier. Pansy et lui étaient quelques mètres plus loin, dissimulés dans un renfoncement. Il jeta un coup d'œil pour voir si le brun était rentré dans le pub, mais celui-ci était toujours devant la porte et il essayait de se recoiffer !

N'importe qui de sensé savait que c'était une cause perdue d'avance mais Potter semblait suffisamment nerveux pour l'avoir oublié. C'était vraiment étrange de le voir se préparer pour un rendez-vous, puisqu'il semblait que c'était de cela qu'il était question, et surtout de savoir que c'était avec un mec que Potter avait un rencard.

Finalement, le Gryffondor prit une profonde inspiration et rentra dans les Trois Balais. A côté de lui, il entendit Pansy émettre un petit bruit surexcité :

- Enfin ! J'ai cru qu'il n'allait jamais se décider à franchir cette fichue porte ! Finalement on va savoir ! Aller, viens !

- Attends, on ne peut pas y aller comme ça. On est sensés être à Poudlard, pas ici. Et en plus, on est reconnaissables. Surtout moi.

Pansy fouilla dans sa sacoche et finit par lui tendre une paire de lunettes aux montures rectangulaires et une perruque aux boucles brunes.

- J'avais tout prévu ! Tiens, mets-ça !

Drago la regarda avec horreur sortir une autre perruque blonde de son sac. Cette fille était folle. Maniaque, psychopathe même. Bon sang, il ne voulait pas mettre cette chose sur son crâne !

- Drago, enfile immédiatement cette perruque. Je l'ai lavé avec un shampoing à l'aloe vera alors tu n'as vraiment aucune excuse.

Le blond ouvrit grand la bouche, dépité. Cette fille était sournoise ! Comment savait-il qu'il allait mettre en doute la propreté de cette chose ?

- Drago… fit Pansy d'une voix qui promettait mille tortures s'il ne s'exécutait pas dans l'instant.

- Bon, bon d'accord ! Mais tu me dois trois séances de massages chez Au bonheur des mains, ok ?

- Tout ce que tu voudras mais dépêche toi, je ne veux rien rater.

Le blond enfila la perruque avec une moue de dégoue et chaussa les lunettes. Pansy ajusta quelques mèches blondes qui dépassaient et fit la moue.

- Tu m'énerves à être sexy en toute occasion. Tu devrais essayer les lunettes.

- Tu crois ? fit Drago d'un air ravi, sans penser que Pansy avait peut-être dit ça pour l'amadouer.

La brune devenue blonde hocha la tête, sortit un miroir pour vérifier son apparence et puis lui fit signe de le suivre dans le pub. Drago poussa un profond soupir et se résigna. Ça avait intérêt à valoir le coup toute cette histoire !

Alors, vos impressions?

Merci

Angedescieux


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre** : **Dans tes yeux, quelque chose qui brille…**

**Auteur **: Angedescieux

**Catégorie : **Harry Potter

**Genre : **Romance/Humour

**Rating : **Je ne sais pas encore…

**Annonce : **Je n'ai pas créé cet univers fantastique, même si ça fait deux jours que j'essaye de mettre Harry et Drago en couple dans mes rêves !^^ Je suis obsédée, faut croire ! Sinon, merci à JKR pour nous offrir autant de possibilités d'invention et de création.

**Couple :** Drago Malfoy/ Harry Potter (pour changer…)

**Avertissement : **Eh bien, relation entre deux hommes. Je ne dis pas oust les homophobes parce que sincèrement, pour arriver à cette page par pur hasard, ça me semble difficile ! Donc pour ceux qui auraient subi une terrible malédiction menant à cette page précise, rien ne vous oblige à lire, vous pouvez changer de page !

**Résumé : « **Ecoute Ron, on ne peut rien y faire si Harry est amoureux. ». « Il n'est pas amoureux Hermione, il est juste complètement accro à ce type ! En ça ne fait même pas deux mois !» En surprenant une telle conversation, Drago Malfoy ne put empêcher la curiosité de prendre le pas sur sa légendaire maîtrise de soi.

**Précision : **Septième année, ne prend pas en compte les évènements de la fin du tome 6.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Bonjour à tous !

Merci pour toutes ces reviews, ça m'a fait énormément plaisir ! Je vois que cette histoire commence à vous intéresser et il n'y a pas mieux pour booster ma créativité !

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre sera à votre goût !

Merci encore et bonne lecture à tous !

Angedescieux

Malgré le fait qu'on soit en pleine semaine, les Trois Balais était bondé. Finalement, peut-être que ce temps pourri était une raison suffisante pour vouloir venir ici. Et ses orteils qui commençaient à se réchauffer comprenaient largement pourquoi.

Drago émit un petit soupir de bien-être, sentant toute sensation de froid le quitter au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient dans le pub. Les clients étaient attablés par petits groupes et parlaient bruyamment.

Se rappelant la raison de leur présence en ce lieu, le blondinet devenu brun scanna la pièce à la recherche de leur cible. Il se dit qu'il ne devait pas être au milieu de cette bande de rustres affublés de leur choppe à moitié vide. Potter devait être dans le coin plus tranquille du pub, plutôt réservé à ceux qui cherchaient un peu d'intimité et de silence.

Apparemment, Pansy avait suivi le même raisonnement que lui puisqu'elle se saisit de son bras et appliqua cet air pure greluche sur son visage. Elle le tira subtilement vers le comptoir, emplissant ses yeux d'une adoration infinie pour son supposé cher et tendre, à savoir lui.

Rosmerta les couva du regard et leur adressa un sourire entendu et attendri :

- Il doit rester des places au fond les amoureux. Qu'est-ce que vous prendrez ? –demanda t-elle de sa belle voix suave.

Drago savait que pas mal de mecs fantasmaient sur elle à Poudlard, mais il ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi. Il fallait être vraiment cruche pour croire qu'il pouvait être amoureux de Pansy.

- Deux sirop de mirabelle, s'il vous plait, répondit à sa place Pansy, travestissant légèrement sa voix.

Le Serpentard ne protesta même pas (il adorait la mirabelle) et attendit que la patronne lui tende les deux verres. Evidemment, c'était lui l'homme donc c'était à lui de porter les verres. Quels stupides préjugés !

Ils partirent vers le fond du pub, le liquide doré dansant doucement dans les verres. Les tables étaient organisées pour les couples, face à face ou côte à côte autour d'un tonneau transformé en table. Drago tressaillit en apercevant Potter installé seul à une table. Son rendez-vous n'était manifestement pas encore arrivé. Pansy s'installa de manière à ce qu'ils puissent voir tous les deux leur cible, un peu en biais pour ne pas être repérés.

Il joua parfaitement son rôle, posant les verres sur la table et en tendant un à la Serpentard.

- Merci mon chéri !

Drago retira son manteau en se retenant de rouler des yeux. Pansy n'était pas obligée d'utiliser ce genre de surnom ! C'était bien parce qu'il tenait à ses séances de massage !

Il prit une gorgée du liquide fruité et sucré, le laissa rouler sur sa langue pour en apprécier la saveur. Mais ses yeux étaient fixés sur Potter qui, lui, ne semblait pas du tout conscient de sa présence. Le Gryffondor s'était placé de sorte à avoir la porte d'entrée dans son champ de vision. Il ne cessait de jeter des regards nerveux dans cette direction, manifestement anxieux du supposé retard de son rendez-vous.

Quelque chose agaça Drago. Peut-être étaient-ce les traits crispés de Potter, ou peut-être la sensation d'être totalement invisible à ses yeux. Même si le brun ne lui avait prêté aucune attention depuis la rentrée, la proximité rendait la chose encore plus flagrante. S'il n'avait pas été déguisé, le Gryffondor l'aurait-il aussi superbement ignoré ? Non, en fait il ne l'ignorait pas, il n'était même pas conscient de sa présence. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour cette porte et la personne qu'il souhaitait y voir apparaitre.

Tout à coup, Pansy se pencha vers lui et lui attrapa le bras.

- J'ai une idée. Va lui demander un autographe de ma part. Essaye de savoir qui il attend, enfin bref, soutire-lui des infos ! Dis que ça te fait chier mais que tu es jaloux et que tu ne voulais pas que ce soit moi qui vienne.

- Quoi ?! Pansy, il est hors de question que j'aille demander un autographe à Potter ! siffla t-il d'une voix mécontente.

Mais Pansy s'était déjà écartée de lui et lui jeta un regard de cocker. Elle prit son ton de midinette et minauda :

- S'il te plait mon canard en sucre !

Drago sentit ses cheveux se hérisser sur sa nuque à cet horrible surnom. Mais il vit également que Potter avait brièvement tourné la tête vers eux, sans doute interpelé par la voix un peu criarde de la Serpentard.

Il eut un petit sourire gêné en sa direction et finit par se lever. Il sentit un malaise croitre en lui le long des quelques mètres qui le menèrent à la table du Gryffondor. Celui-ci leva un regard interrogateur vers lui et Drago se racla la gorge :

- Euh…salut.

Il avait la gorge incroyable sèche. Il se sentait bizarre. Il n'avait jamais parlé à Potter sur ce ton. Ça devait le rassurer, puisqu'il n'y avait aucun risque qu'il le reconnaisse. Mais ça ne le rassurait pas du tout. Il sentit une goutte de sueur dégouliner le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Bordel, pourquoi était-il aussi nerveux ?!

- Salut, répondit Potter, avec l'air ahuri de celui qui se demande ce que peut lui vouloir un parfait inconnu.

Il se racla à nouveau la gorge :

- Hum… est-ce que je peux m'asseoir quelques secondes ? C'est assez embarrassant pour moi.

Le brun acquiesça, toujours avec son air abasourdi. Drago se laissa presque tomber ses côtés. Il se sentait vraiment bizarre.

- Euh… en fait, ma…copine, il leva la tête vers Pansy qui fit un petit coucou de la main à Potter qui répondit par un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace, elle voudrait un autographe.

Potter eut à nouveau cette moue et laissa échapper un « oh » de compréhension. Il fouilla dans ses poches un moment et eut un sourire d'excuse :

- Je suis désolé, je n'ai rien sur moi. Tu as un papier… euh, je ne sais pas ton nom en fait.

- Mathieu, répondit Drago au bout d'une seconde.

- Tu es français ? demanda Potter.

- Euh, non, mes parents aiment bien les sonorités françaises, marmonna t-il, en se demandant pourquoi il avait choisi un prénom aussi stupide et pas du tout passe partout.

Il fouilla dans les poches de son manteau et dénicha un morceau de papier et un stylo. Un beau stylo en plus, cadeau de sa mère pour son seizième anniversaire. Merlin, si Potter le voyait avec ce stylo un jour, il grillerait tout. Il devrait le laisser au Manoir dorénavant, pour plus de sureté.

Drago lui tendit le stylo et le bout de papier. Potter avait des mains plus grandes que les siennes. Il n'y avait jamais fait attention. Pas plus qu'à la différence de carnation entre leurs deux peaux.

- Elle s'appelle comment ? demanda doucement le Gryffondor.

Le Serpentard mit une seconde à percuter qu'il parlait de Pansy :

- Becky, répondit-il avec un petit sourire, se disant que son amie détesterait surement se voir affubler d'un pareil prénom.

Le brun se mit à griffonner sur le papier et Drago ne put résister à la tentation de demander :

- Qu'est-ce que ça fait de signer des autographes ?

Potter releva brusquement la tête et Drago remonta nerveusement ses lunettes sur son nez, comme si cela pouvait le protéger du regard perçant et trop vert du Gryffondor.

- Sincèrement ? Rien du tout. C'est stupide. Je n'ai rien fait. J'ai juste eu de la chance.

Drago fronça les sourcils. Il n'aurait jamais pensé à cette réponse. Lui se serait lancé dans un discours sur combien c'était grisant d'être sous la lumière des projecteurs et les feux de la célébrité.

- D'ailleurs, si tu pouvais éviter de dire que tu m'as vu ici… murmura presque timidement le brun. Je n'ai pas envie qu'une nuée de journaliste vienne encore assaillir le pub.

A cet instant, il paraissait très fatigué. Ses cernes étaient bien visibles, et un pli amer courbait sa bouche.

Le blond ne put que hocher la tête. Et sans comprendre pourquoi il disait cela, il se sentit le besoin de se justifier :

- Je suis désolé d'être venu t'embêter avec ça. C'est juste que ma…copine t'adore et comme je suis assez jaloux, je ne voulais pas la voir te faire les yeux doux.

Le Gryffondor esquissa un sourire et Drago se sentit bêtement content de s'être excusé.

- Tu attends ta petite amie ? demanda t-il doucement.

Potter le regarda bizarrement et le blond leva les mains en signe de défense :

- Je ne vais pas le raconter, c'était par pure politesse.

L'expression du brun se relâcha et il jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte, comme s'il s'attendait à voir arriver la personne qu'il attendait.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment une fille en fait, murmura t-il avec gêne.

Drago se tendit, prêt à écouter les confidences de Potter. Mais une ombre vint se profiler sur la table, rendant toute explication superflue. Il leva les yeux et aperçut un homme d'une trentaine d'années, les cheveux châtains soigneusement peignés, une écharpe bleu clair pendue à son cou. Il tenait une longue robe de sorcier brune sur son bras, qu'il venait sans doute d'ôter. Toute son attention était fixée sur Potter :

- Harry, excuse-moi, je suis en retard. Un petit contretemps, déclara t-il d'une voix douce.

Le Gryffondor le fixait avec un sourire indéfinissable, entre gratitude et soulagement. Et il y avait dans ce regard quelque chose qui brillait, et qui engendra une infime douleur quelque part en lui.

Puis l'inconnu se tourna vers lui :

- Vous êtes un ami d'Harry ? demanda t-il, prêt à le saluer.

- Oh non, non, je… ma copine voulait seulement un autographe, expliqua t-il, sous le choc.

Drago baissa les yeux sur la table, où le papier et le stylo étaient abandonnés. Il s'en saisit, se levant pour rejoindre la table où Pansy l'attendait. Il adressa un faible sourire de remerciement à Potter, qui le lui rendit, avant d'oublier sa présence pour se concentrer sur l'homme qui semblait envahir l'espace de sa stature.

L'homme posa son manteau sur la banquette et Drago entrevit ses mains. Elles avaient l'air fortes. L'annulaire de la main gauche portait un simple anneau d'or.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Alors alors ? Un chapitre plus long que les précédents ! Et puis il y a un début de solution pour satisfaire votre curiosité !^^

J'attends vos commentaires avec grande impatience !

Merci encore et à bientôt,

Angedescieux


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre** : **Dans tes yeux, quelque chose qui brille…**

**Auteur **: Angedescieux

**Catégorie : **Harry Potter

**Genre : **Romance/Humour

**Rating : **Je ne sais pas encore…

**Annonce : **Je n'ai pas créé cet univers fantastique, même si ça fait deux jours que j'essaye de mettre Harry et Drago en couple dans mes rêves !^^ Je suis obsédée, faut croire ! Sinon, merci à JKR pour nous offrir autant de possibilités d'invention et de création.

**Couple :** Drago Malfoy/ Harry Potter (pour changer…)

**Avertissement : **Eh bien, relation entre deux hommes. Je ne dis pas oust les homophobes parce que sincèrement, pour arriver à cette page par pur hasard, ça me semble difficile ! Donc pour ceux qui auraient subi une terrible malédiction menant à cette page précise, rien ne vous oblige à lire, vous pouvez changer de page !

**Résumé : « **Ecoute Ron, on ne peut rien y faire si Harry est amoureux. ». « Il n'est pas amoureux Hermione, il est juste complètement accro à ce type ! En ça ne fait même pas deux mois !» En surprenant une telle conversation, Drago Malfoy ne put empêcher la curiosité de prendre le pas sur sa légendaire maîtrise de soi.

**Précision : **Septième année, ne prend pas en compte les évènements de la fin du tome 6.

* * *

Bonjour à tous ! Que vous dire à part que j'ai été ravie par vos nombreuses reviews ? Franchement, merci, je vous adore !^^ Y a rien de plus gratifiant et motivant pour quelqu'un qui écrit de voir que cela plait donc vraiment, merci. J'espère être à la hauteur de vos attentes avec ce nouveau chapitre !

Bonne lecture à tous et à bientôt,

Angedescieux

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Drago se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil près de la fenêtre, séchant délicatement ses cheveux avec une serviette. Pansy avait convoqué d'urgence les membres de la mission, pour les mettre au courant de ce qu'ils avaient découvert à Pré-au-lard. La réunion se passait dans sa chambre de préfet. Pansy ne lui avait bien entendu pas demandé son avis, décrétant qu'à situation exceptionnelle, mesures exceptionnelles.

Le Serpentard avait alors décidé de protester en laissant les autres poireauter pendant qu'il allait prendre une douche. L'alternance entre le froid humide et la chaleur du pub, c'était très mauvais pour la santé, et puis il avait dû porter cette horrible perruque, il avait besoin d'un shampoing au plus vite !

- Bon, maintenant que Sa Majesté a daigné sortir de sa salle de bain, nous allons enfin pouvoir poursuivre et savoir ce que Potter t'a dit ! déclara Pansy d'une voix accusatrice.

Drago ignora superbement son regard noir. Il n'avait pas voulu lui répéter un mot de leur échange. Il l'avait simplement tirée hors des Trois Balais et n'avait rien dit de tout le trajet du retour, malgré les supplications et diverses menaces de mort émises par la Serpentard.

Maintenant qu'il avait quitté la chaleur bienfaisante de l'eau et de la vapeur, il sentait cette sensation revenir avec force. Cette inexplicable contraction au creux de son estomac qui était survenue en apercevant l'homme qui s'était installé aux côtés du Gryffondor.

Le Serpentard qui séchait distraitement les pointes de sa chevelure blonde fut interrompu dans ses pensées par la voix plus qu'impatiente de sa tortionnaire :

- Drago…

- Oui ? fit-il en lui offrant son sourire le plus charmeur.

- Garde ces techniques de bas étage pour les ignares, moi je sais que ce sourire est 100% faux alors crache le morceau, nom d'un chaudron fêlé !

- Tu es si nerveuse Pansy chérie… sursurra t-il d'un air moqueur. Mais comme je suis magnanime, je vais abréger tes souffrances. Potter n'a rien eu besoin de dire. La présence de ce mec est bien assez éloquente, non ?

Pansy fit la moue. Théo et Blaise regardaient l'échange comme des spectateurs assistant à un match de tennis moldu.

- Il est vrai que j'ai vu cet homme. 1m85, cheveux châtains, bien coiffé, écharpe bleue clair, environ 32 ans d'après mes estimations. Nom et prénom inconnus, débita t-elle pour mettre au courant les deux autres membres de l'équipe.

Blaise hocha la tête, l'air d'approuver ce qu'il entendait. Théo plissait les yeux pour se figurer à quoi devait ressembler cet inconnu.

- Cependant, mon _cher_ Drago, rien n'explique ton comportement.

Le blondinet frémit mais son visage ne laissa transparaitre aucune émotion.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Blaise d'un air avide, jugeant que ça commençait à devenir intéressant.

Drago le foudroya du regard, jurant intérieurement de le destituer de sa place d'ami et confident officiel.

- Ce que je veux dire, Blaise, reprit Pansy, ravie d'avoir un auditoire et d'exercer sa tyrannie, c'est que notre ami Drago a eu une attitude très étrange après qu'il ait vu le suspect.

- Si tu crois que je vais te laisser avoir le titre d'ami après ça, marmonna Drago en croisant les bras sur son torse d'un air boudeur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Il a jeté un sort au mec ? Il l'a décapité ? demanda Théo avec empressement.

Les trois autres lui jetèrent un regard perplexe.

- Non, Théo, ce n'est généralement pas ce que fait tout être civilisé qui se respecte, répondit Pansy d'un ton compatissant, comme si elle s'adressait à un enfant particulièrement stupide.

Théo retrouva son légendaire air impassible et mystérieux :

- Même pas drôle…

- Bref ! s'exclama Blaise. Il s'est passé quoi ?

Les regards convergèrent à nouveau vers Drago et il leur jeta à tous son œillade méprisante n°3.

- Figure-toi que Drago m'a empoigné le bras de façon très cavalière et qu'il m'a tiré du pub comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et comble de tout, il n'a pas décroché un mot d'explication depuis notre retour !

Les yeux du mulâtre se plissèrent de suspicion.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait si peur, Drago ?

Le prince des Serpentards étendit soigneusement sa serviette pour qu'elle sèche à la chaleur du feu. Il savait pertinemment que Pansy finirait pas dégoter l'information d'une manière ou d'une autre. Autant que la gloire retombe sur lui plutôt que sur cette tyran miniature.

- Sache que j'ai vu quelque chose qui t'a échappé, ma chère Pansy, déclara t-il d'un air supérieure.

La brune porta la main à sa poitrine, l'air mortellement vexée de s'être fait doublée sur un point apparemment de la plus haute importance. Elle le jaugea du regard, mais la curiosité était la plus forte :

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

L'espace d'un instant, Drago eut l'air d'un conteur perdu dans les forêts ténébreuses de Pennsylvanie, éclairé à la lueur vacillante du feu :

- Quelque chose qui va vous faire trembler dans vos chaussettes…

Les trois Serpentards étaient pendus à ses lèvres.

- L'homme que Potter fréquente… il est marié.

Blaise laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise et Pansy fixa Drago avec des yeux démesurément ouverts :

- Tu en es sûr ?

- Il portait une alliance, Pansy, déclara le blond, assénant la preuve irréfutable de ce qu'il avançait.

- Merlin tout puissant ! s'exclama la jeune fille.

Elle se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil, sous le choc de la nouvelle. Au bout de cinq secondes, son visage se métamorphosa pour prendre un air extatique. Elle leva les bras au ciel, comme pour remercier toutes les divinités qu'elle connaissait :

- C'est le plus gros potin du siècle ! s'écria t-elle. Je vais surement gagner le PMPAP ! Oui !!!!!

Théo fronça les sourcils :

- C'est quoi le PMPAP ?

- Le Prix du Meilleur Potin de l'Année de Poudlard, répondit distraitement Blaise. Tu te rends compte, Potter s'envoie en l'air avec un homme marié ! C'est du délire ! Il devrait être à Serpentard pour être aussi dévergondé ! ricana t-il.

Drago eut une moue réprobatrice :

- Insinuerais-tu que tout Serpentard est un dévergondé ?

- Euh, non, non bien sûr… fit Blaise avec un sourire gêné.

- Je veux bien t'accorder que nous sommes des génies au pieu, mais dévergondé, c'est tout de même péjoratif. Le plaisir est art, Blaise, pas une vulgaire activité de lapins en chaleurs.

- Le maître a parlé, commenta Théo avec amusement, pendant que Pansy divaguait toute seule sur le fait qu'il allait falloir qu'elle trouve une place pour exposer son prochain PMPAP sur son étagère.

**- - - - - - - - **

- Drago…

- Hum… fit un soupçon de voix, plutôt un grognement en fait.

L'encens à l'orange répandait ses effluves dans toute la pièce. Sa tête était posée sur une serviette moelleuse mais ça n'allait pas.

- Drago…

- Quoi Blaise, à la fin ?!

- Je m'ennuie, fit le métis d'une voix plaintive.

- Lis un magazine. Y en a des tas.

- Mais c'est que des torchons pour bonne femme…! s'insurgea le Serpentard.

Drago tourna la tête pour fusiller du regard son ex ami et confident, récemment destitué. Blaise avait croisé les bras sur son torse et affichait une expression boudeuse.

- Es-tu en train de dire que cette littérature est indigne de toi et que par conséquent, moi qui lis ce genre d'informations, ne suis qu'une tapette ?! siffla le Prince des Serpentards avec mécontentement.

- Doucement Mr Malfoy, vous êtes trop tendu…

Le blond émit un grognement agacé mais ne répliqua pas. Les mains de la masseuse, Cindy si ses souvenirs étaient bons, s'activèrent plus vigoureusement sur un nœud qui le faisait souffrir à l'épaule gauche.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça Drago, dit Blaise en essayant de se rattraper. C'est juste qu'il me faut une lecture plus…constructive, on va dire.

- Eh bien excuse-moi, mais il n'y a pas de traité de chimie organique au Bonheur des Mains ! C'est un salon de massage, pas un une bibliothèque scientifique ! Et en plus c'est des élucubrations de moldus disjonctés je te signale !

- Tu peux parler toi, avec tes fractales… marmonna Blaise.

- Mes fractales elles t'emmerdent !

- Mr Malfoy ! Il faut vous détendre ! Vous êtes complètement crispé !

- Oh ça va vous, vous êtes aussi molle qu'une huitre ! Où est donc Paulo ? Lui il a des mains puissantes, là vous me chatouillez plus qu'autre chose !

- Mais je… il n'arrive qu'à 11h30 le samedi, et comme vous aviez rendez-vous à 11h… balbutia la masseuse.

- Et bien il va arriver, maintenant, non ? Dites-lui de venir me masser, il a l'habitude lui ! Et par toutes les divinités terrestres, éteignez cet encens de mes deux, de l'orange, non mais ça va pas ?! Moi je veux de la menthe, pour dynamiser mon corps, il a besoin de reprendre des forces, pas de ramollir ! Je vais m'endormir en cours si ça continue !

La pauvre fille partit en emportant son encens et Drago grogna pour la forme :

- Les nanas…

- Drago, mon chou, si tu es méchant comme ça avec tout le monde, tu vas finir par être la personne la plus détestée des environs.

- Toi la ferme, c'est de ta faute si je me suis énervée sur elle !

- Quoi ?! Tu es sur les nerfs depuis que vous êtes revenus des Trois Balais ! Trois jours que tu es invivable ! Tu te rends compte que c'est Pansy qui t'a presque forcé à prendre ce rendez-vous ?!

Le visage du blond se ferma :

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Je suis parfaitement calme et détendu. Un modèle de zen attitude.

- …qui vient de traumatiser à vie une pauvre masseuse.

A ce moment, on entendit une porte coulisser. Drago tourna la tête et aperçut un athlétique jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, brun aux cheveux ondulés, avec une musculature appétissante. Immédiatement, le blond se dit qu'après tout il n'avait peut-être pas besoin d'un massage mais d'une autre méthode pour se détendre.

- Blaise, si tu t'ennuies tellement, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas faire un tour dans le village en attendant que nous ayons fini ? demanda t-il au métisse avec un sourire mielleux.

Les yeux du Serpentard voyagèrent de Paulo à Drago et de Drago à Paulo. Son visage s'éclaira et il bondit pratiquement du canapé, saisissant son manteau au passage.

- Oui, je vais aller faire ça, je ne tiens pas à entendre des choses qui pourraient choquer mes chastes oreilles.

- C'est ça, c'est ça… fit Drago avec amusement.

Au moment où il refermait la cloison, Blaise entendit clairement le blond demander d'un air prédateur :

- Alors, si nous reprenions nos activités de l'autre fois Paulo ?

Avant d'entendre la voix grave de l'écervelé de masseur, il se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie et déboucha dans une des ruelles adjacentes à la rue principale de Pré-au-Lard.

- Espèce de Serpentard débauché… marmonna t-il en serrant son manteau contre lui et en enfilant ses gants.

Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire maintenant ? Connaissant Drago, il en avait pour un petit moment avec le tas de muscles à la testostérone. D'ailleurs, il plaignait sincèrement la fille à l'accueil qui verrait sous peu ses facultés auditives mises à rude épreuve. Quoique, peut-être trouverait-elle ça excitant (en feuilletant un des torchons du salon il avait lu quelque chose à ce propos, une histoire de fantasme féminin…).

Au bout de quelques pas, il décida qu'il valait mieux passer son temps à attendre au chaud plutôt que dans ce vent glacial. Il avait justement besoin de se réapprovisionner en bonbons et friandises.

**- - - - - - - - - **

Et voilà ! Vous savez quoi ? J'adore écrire cette histoire parce que je n'ai rien planifié ! J'ai mon idée de base bien sûr, mais le chapitre s'écrit de lui-même (façon de parler), c'est assez marrant ! Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu, alors n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot si :

a) vous avez aimé

b) vous avez trouvé ça méga nul

c) vous aimez le melon et les cerises (chu fan !^^)

d) vous vous ennuyez et que vous avez envie d'être en vacances

e) vous voulez dévorer le gâteau au chocolat supra moelleux recette exclusive de votre mamie

f) et si vous avez envie de me raconter d'autres choses tout aussi passionnantes !^^

Pardonnez-moi pour ce léger dérapage, merci encore pour vos encouragements et à bientôt !

Angedescieux


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre** : **Dans tes yeux, quelque chose qui brille…**

**Auteur **: Angedescieux

**Catégorie : **Harry Potter

**Genre : **Romance/Humour

**Rating : **Je ne sais pas encore…

**Annonce : **Je n'ai pas créé cet univers fantastique, même si ça fait deux jours que j'essaye de mettre Harry et Drago en couple dans mes rêves !^^ Je suis obsédée, faut croire ! Sinon, merci à JKR pour nous offrir autant de possibilités d'invention et de création.

**Couple :** Drago Malfoy/ Harry Potter (pour changer…)

**Avertissement : **Eh bien, relation entre deux hommes. Je ne dis pas oust les homophobes parce que sincèrement, pour arriver à cette page par pur hasard, ça me semble difficile ! Donc pour ceux qui auraient subi une terrible malédiction menant à cette page précise, rien ne vous oblige à lire, vous pouvez changer de page !

**Résumé : « **Ecoute Ron, on ne peut rien y faire si Harry est amoureux. ». « Il n'est pas amoureux Hermione, il est juste complètement accro à ce type ! En ça ne fait même pas deux mois !» En surprenant une telle conversation, Drago Malfoy ne put empêcher la curiosité de prendre le pas sur sa légendaire maîtrise de soi.

**Précision : **Septième année, ne prend pas en compte les évènements de la fin du tome 6.

___________________

Bonjour bonjour !

Bonne et heureuse année à tous!

Je tenais tous à vous remercier pour les nombreuses reviews que j'ai reçues (mes cadeaux de Noël en avance lol) et pour avoir répondu à mon merveilleux petit quizz !^^

Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. A l'instant où j'écris, je n'ai aucune idée d'à quoi va ressembler le chapitre, on verra bien !

Bonne lecture et merci encore de me lire.

A bientôt,

Angedescieux

_______________

Blaise frissonna. Heureusement que Zonko n'était pas très loin, sinon il aurait rapidement été transformé en bonhomme de neige ambulant ! Pourquoi par Merlin s'était-il mis à neiger aussi subitement, alors qu'il était dehors ?!

Le Serpentard accéléra le pas, luttant vaillamment contre les pervers petits flocons de neige qui venaient irriter la peau de son visage. Enfin, il aperçut l'enseigne du magasin de friandises et retint un sourire béat qui aurait fait très peu distingué sur quelqu'un de sa maison.

Quelques mètres encore et il goûterait à la merveilleuse chaleur qui devait régner à l'intérieur et humerait la délicieuse odeur des bonbons mêlée à la suave senteur des chocolats les plus fins…

Tout à coup, un mouvement sur sa droite attira son attention. Il consentit un instant à détourner les yeux de sa cible salvatrice et fut happé par ce qu'il vit. Là, dans la ruelle, deux silhouettes masculines avançaient, très proches l'une de l'autre, profitant de l'ombre et du fait d'être seules.

Si l'un des deux hommes lui était inconnu, l'autre ne l'était pas du tout. Et pour cause, il avait suivi le malheureux non-stop pendant plus d'une semaine à cause de la folle qui prétendait être son amie. Et si Potter était là, avec un autre homme, plus grand que lui et qui correspondait à la vague description que Pansy en avait faite, ça ne pouvait être que le mystérieux homme masqué !

« A moins que ce ne soit un autre ?! » pensa t-il horrifié.

Il fallait qu'il tire cette affaire au clair. Blaise jeta un dernier regard désabusé vers Zonko puis resserra son écharpe autour de son cou, se fondant dans l'ombre et avançant silencieusement derrière le couple. Ses pas étaient assourdis par une fine couche de neige, lui permettant de suivre à distance raisonnable sa nouvelle proie.

Un instant, il pensa à Drago qui devait probablement faire des cabrioles avec Paulo et hésita à aller interrompre ces prouesses corporelles. Mais il perdrait surement la trace du Gryffondor et de l'homme marié, même si ceux-ci avançaient tout doucement, comme pour profiter du moment.

Ils tournèrent à l'angle et prirent la rue des Cèdres sur la droite. Blaise jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Pansy et Théo étaient aussi à Pré-au-Lard et étaient partis vaquer à leurs occupations, le laissant se démerder avec un Prince des Serpentards très sur les nerfs. Il y avait peu de chance pour qu'il tombe sur l'un d'eux, mais il pouvait toujours espérer. Pansy l'idolâtrerait surement jusqu'à la fin de ses jours pour avoir trouvé une telle piste et Théo… eh bien, c'était Théo quoi.

Le Serpentard chassa cette pensée dérangeante et se concentra sur les silhouettes devant lui. Elles s'étaient arrêtées devant une petite porte de bois sculptée. Blaise leva les yeux et aperçut une enseigne discrète : Passage des amants.

Les sourcils du jeune homme se haussèrent. Oh la la, est-ce qu'ils allaient faire ce qu'il croyait qu'ils allaient faire ?! Hésitant entre curiosité et panique, Blaise inspira profondément. Il avait une mission. Pansy lui avait confié des responsabilités. Il ne pouvait pas fuir alors qu'une aussi bonne occasion d'éclaircir le « Mystère Potter » se présentait.

Potter et l'homme du péché passèrent la porte et Blaise prit son courage à deux mains pour franchir à son tour cette porte cachant la dépravation la plus sordide. Il ferma les yeux, s'attendant à une atmosphère surchargée de parfums capiteux, de fumée aveuglante, de rires gras et d'odeurs de sueurs mélangées.

Mais ce fut le parfum du bois qui vint assaillir ses narines. Le pin tout juste coupé et poncé. Une odeur nordique, apaisante et qui titillait les sens. Il resta là, surpris, prenant toute la place sur le paillasson.

Il entendit des voix et vit sa cible parlant à voix basse avec une jeune femme à la réception. Potter ne disait rien, ne faisait rien. Il avait même rabattu sa capuche pour qu'on ne le remarque pas.

La jeune femme sourit et saisit une clé où se balançait un disque de bois orné du chiffre 4. Sans un bruit, Potter et l'homme disparurent à sa gauche. Blaise entendit leurs pas au dessus de sa tête quelques instants plus tard. Ils devaient probablement monter à l'étage, où se trouvaient en toute logique les chambres.

Le jeune homme aspira une nouvelle bouffée de pin frais et se demanda ce qu'il devait faire. Il se lança avant tout un sortilège pour se réchauffer et sécher ses vêtements. Alors seulement il perçut quelques sons étouffés sur sa droite. Installé là comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde, un petit salon de thé était occupé par des individus hétéroclites. Le Serpentard se demanda comment ils pouvaient tranquillement déguster leurs scones alors que des hommes et des femmes se livraient à des acrobaties au dessus de leur tête.

C'était sans doute l'odeur de gâteaux et de thé chaud qui trompait ces pauvres innocents. Ou alors peut-être qu'eux aussi venaient de s'envoyer en l'air et venaient reprendre des forces comme si de rien n'était !

Blaise les regarda avec effroi, toujours dissimulé dans le petit renfoncement de l'entrée. Tout à coup, son corps entier se figea. Là, au milieu de cette bande de dévergondés, une tasse fumante dans la main et l'autre feuilletant tranquillement un livre, Théo lisait !

N'en croyant pas ses yeux, le Serpentard sortit de sa cachette et fonça vers son ami.

- Théodore ! s'exclama t-il d'une voix un peu aigue.

Le brun leva les yeux de son roman et reconnut avec surprise le métis.

- Blaise, sourit-il. Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais cet endroit.

- Et moi donc ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?!

Théo fronça les sourcils :

- Je prends le thé.

- Ici ?! s'étouffa l'autre.

- Eh bien oui, ils ont des spécialités suédoises à tomber par terre. Et une bouchée de leur gâteau aux carottes nappé de chocolat, et tu es au septième ciel !

Blaise fit une affreuse grimace devant l'expression. Il s'assit avec répugnance sur le fauteuil attenant à celui de Théo et chuchota pour éloigner de lui le regard des autres qui commençaient à être intrigués par sa présence bruyante.

- C'est…un lieu de rencontre Théo ! Un tomel, comme disent les moldus.

- Motel, Blaise. Et tu ne trouves pas que c'est tout de même plus charmant ici ? fit-il avec un sourire amusé.

- Tu savais que c'en était un ? glappit le métis stupéfait.

- Bien sûr, répondit Théo.

Blaise préféra ne pas penser à comment Théo avait pu être amené à connaitre un tel endroit.

- Peu importe. Potter est ici avec le gars marié !

Théo faillit en lâcher sa tasse :

- Oui, ils viennent de monter. Chambre 4. Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose !

- Pourquoi, tu veux les empêcher de s'envoyer en l'air ? ricana l'autre Serpentard.

- Non ! Mais c'est un excellent moyen pour en savoir plus sur ce mec ! On pourrait demander discrètement des renseignements à la réceptionniste…

- J'ai une bien meilleure idée, fit Théo avec un sourire machiavélique.

Il finit sa tasse d'un coup et s'essuya délicatement la bouche sous le regard en attente d'une explication de Blaise.

- Suis-moi. Ne dis rien, laisse moi faire surtout.

Le métis frissonna. Il connaissait suffisamment Théo pour savoir que ce n'était pas une bonne chose. S'il prenait les choses en main, les résultats pouvaient être aussi terrifiants que ceux obtenus sous le commandement d'une Pansy tyrannique. Sauf que Théo agissait comme un vrai Serpentard, sans en avoir l'air. Ça n'était pas bon pour vos fesses lorsque ça arrivait. Et c'était le cas maintenant.

Le brun se leva et allongea sa démarche souple jusqu'à la réception, où il parla de la même voix basse à la jeune femme qui rougit légèrement, avant de lui confier une clé à son tour. Blaise fronça les sourcils en se demandant ce que Théo avait bien pu lui dire mais celui-ci lui fit tout de suite signe de le suivre.

En passant devant la réception, la jeune femme lui fit un petit sourire entendu qui le fit frissonner d'horreur. Que croyait-elle, qu'il allait s'envoyer en l'air avec son ami ?! Non, mais vraiment ! C'était une honte d'avoir ce genre de réflexion ! S'ils n'avaient pas été pressés, il lui aurait bien fait part de sa manière de penser à cette petite impertinente !

Blaise leva la tête avec un soupir et aperçut, en plein dans sa ligne de mire et au premier plan, le derrière de son camarade qui se déhanchait en montant les marches. Les yeux légèrement écarquillés, le métisse s'empressa de détourner la tête, rougissant furieusement.

Il eut à peine le temps de reprendre contenance avant qu'ils ne parviennent à la porte de bois clair où était fixé le même disque de bois que celui de la clé.

Théo eut un fin sourire et fit jouer la poignée. La porte n°5 s'ouvrit sur une chambre aux mêmes airs nordiques, mêlant bois clair, draps blancs, couette et coussins rouges, rideaux crème, parquet craquant légèrement sous les pas, et cette odeur de bois qui tournait légèrement la tête.

Le brun observa la chambre sous toutes les coutures, comme s'il faisait le tour du propriétaire. Il disparut quelques instants derrière une porte que Blaise n'avait pas vue au premier coup d'œil. Il revint avec un grand sourire.

- Eh, il y a une de ces baignoires ! Je suis sûr qu'elle fait aussi jacuzzi

Blaise fit une grimace, encore perturbé par son écart mental dans les escaliers.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

Théo eut un air malicieux qu'on ne lui voyait que rarement et fouilla dans son sac. Il émit un petit bruit triomphant et en sortir un objet étrange.

- Tu te trimballes avec des Oreilles à Rallonge ? demanda Blaise, absaourdi.

- Eh oui mon cher Blaise, j'ai mes relations ! fit mystérieusement l'autre Serpentard.

- Tu es en contact avec les jumeaux Weasley ?

- On peut dire ça, rigola l'autre.

Blaise fronça les sourcils mais ne posa pas plus de questions.

- Le seul truc, c'est que je n'en ai qu'une paire, que je partage magnanimement avec toi.

- J'ai de la chance alors… marmonna le métis.

Théo eut un sourire en coin et alla s'installer au pied de la cloison droite, à côté du lit. Il faufila entre les planches le long fil des oreilles et lui tendit l'une des oreilles. Blaise approcha avec réticence, saisissant au passage un coussin pour ne pas avoir à s'asseoir à même le plancher.

- Toi et ton précieux popotin… railla Théo.

Blaise eut une nouvelle moue, une certaine image mentale s'imposant à son esprit à cette remarque. Il préféra ne pas y penser et enfonça l'étrange chose dans son oreille.

- …exceptionnel, je ne peux pas venir aussi souvent, fit une voix d'homme qui devait assurément appartenir au mystérieux homme marié.

- Je sais bien. C'est juste difficile de passer de deux mois où l'on se voyait tous les jours à cette absence… répondit le Gryffondor avec une petite voix plaintive que Blaise n'avait jamais entendu.

- Harry, je te l'avais bien dit. C'était bien cet été, même très bien. Mais tu savais que ça ne pouvait pas durer. Ma femme va …

- Ne parle pas d'elle, s'il te plait, le coupa Potter d'une voix dure.

Il y eut un silence et puis les deux Serpentards entendirent du mouvement, un léger grincement indiquant que quelqu'un avait pris place sur le lit.

- Je ne t'ai rien promis Harry. Ne me fais pas porter le mauvais rôle.

- Je… excuse-moi. Tu m'avais prévenu que ça ne pouvait pas marcher. Mais je peux être très têtu quand je veux, fit le brun d'un ton d'excuse.

- Ça je le sais ! rit l'homme. Tu as réussi à me faire craquer alors que je ne voulais pas ! Tu sais être persuasif et manipulateur, tu le sais ça ?

- Mon côté Serpentard, rigola Harry. Peut-être que je sais aussi utiliser les bons arguments…

Sa voix s'était tout à coup faite plus prédatrice. Blaise déglutit : il n'avait jamais entendu Potter parler avec une telle voix. Il était certain que si Drago avait été à sa place il…

Il y eut de nouveau un grincement, plus accentué cette fois. Puis un gémissement :

- Harry… Je t'avais dit que non…

- Oh arrête, tu es monté ici de ton plein gré, Ethan.

- C'était… c'était pour discuter, se justifia ledit Ethan d'un voix manquant de conviction.

- A d'autres. Tu sais parfaitement et aussi bien que moi pour quoi on est là, fit Potter d'une voix assez charismatique.

Blaise se dit qu'il aurait été difficile de résister au Gryffondor s'adressant à lui avec cette voix. C'était presque magnétique.

Un nouveau gémissement, plus appuyé, montra que Ethan l'homme marié n'avait pas non plus pu faire face à un tel ton de persuasion. Ils échangèrent un regard éloquent avec Théo.

- Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment tu as pu changer autant en si peu de temps, fit l'homme presque avec émerveillement.

- Tu veux dire comment je suis passé du garçon qui ignorait tout du sexe à celui qui te fait trembler d'anticipation maintenant ?

Blaise gesticula, mal à l'aise. Depuis quand Potter pouvait-il être aussi suggestif avec si peu de mots ?

- Et vaniteux avec ça… rigola Ethan.

- Non, juste réaliste. Tu trembles. Tu n'attends que ça. Ça n'a rien à voir avec ta femme. C'est juste pour le sexe.

Il y eut un silence. Des bruits de vêtements tombant sur le sol. Blaise hésitait sincèrement entre garder cette oreille à rallonge pour écouter, comme tout Serpentard qui se respecte, la formidable partie de jambe en l'air qui s'annonçait, et un reste de pudeur qui le poussait à éloigner ses oreilles de ces bruits assez excitants.

Il jeta un regard à Théo pour prendre une décision. Celui-ci n'avait pas fermé les yeux comme lui pour mieux se concentrer sur la conversation mais le regardait fixement, lui. Avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux.

Sa gorge s'assécha tout à coup. Un nouveau gémissement franchit la paroi, et cette fois, ils n'eurent pas besoin des oreilles à rallonge pour l'entendre. Blaise se rendit compte que quelque chose d'anormal se passait. Il était excité par la situation. Mais il ne savait pas si c'était à cause des bruits provenant de la chambre d'à côté ou si la proximité et le regard de Théo étaient à la source de son trouble.

Théo qui glissa lentement vers lui et se pencha sur son oreille :

- Qui aurait cru que Potter soit si sexy et entreprenant…

Blaise hocha lentement la tête, perturbé par ce souffle chaud.

Nouveau gémissement.

- Merlin Harry... fit la voix rauque du certain Ethan.

On entendit un léger grincement. Des frôlements de corps, des bruits de baisers.

- A mon tour maintenant, reprit l'homme.

Et cette fois, les soupirs de plaisir vinrent du Gryffondor.

Tout à coup, quelque chose entra en contact avec son oreille, le faisant sursauter. Blaise décrocha des bruits d'à côté et se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait encore de Théo qui n'avait pas reprit sa place. Il… il léchait son oreille ?!

-Théo… qu'est-ce que tu fais ? balbutia t-il en papillonnant des yeux.

Le brun se recula légèrement.

- La même chose que Potter, il me semble.

- Que… quoi ?

Théo lui lança un regard éloquent et se rapprocha à nouveau.

- Mais… on a une mission ! gémit Blaise.

L'autre Serpentard lâcha un petit soupir et revint lui faire face.

- Il me semble indéniable que Potter est présentement en train de s'envoyer en l'air avec un homme marié nommé Ethan.

Un cri étranglé vint confirmé cette déclaration, déclenchant une certaine rougeur sur les joue du métis.

- Et je trouve tout à fait injuste qu'il soit le seul à le faire, ajouta Théo avec cette lueur prédatrice dans le regard.

Il y eut un court circuit dans son cerveau lorsque la langue qui avait effleuré son oreille quelques minutes plus tôt, glissa dans son cou. Le sang afflua brusquement dans son bas ventre. Merlin, il ne savait pas qu'il était aussi sensible à cet endroit-là !

Minute, pourquoi Théo était-il en train de… faire ce truc délicieux avec sa langue dans son cou à lui ?!

Retrouvant un semblant de lucidité, il éloigna doucement le torse de Théo de lui :

- Je… pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Théo fit la moue. Pourquoi Blaise avait-il toujours besoin de mettre des mots sur les choses ? Il allait lancer un nouvel assaut sur le morceau de peau hâlé dévoilé, mais le regard plein de questions de l'autre Serpentard le força à se maitriser.

- Parce que j'en ai envie, Blaise. Ça te va comme réponse ?

- Mais… tu ne peux pas ! balbutia à nouveau le métis.

Théo haussa un sourcil à la manière Malfoy puis sourit. Avant de plonger sur la gorge offerte et d'aspirer la peau à portée. Un gémissement étranglé lui parvint, et cette fois il ne venait pas de la chambre d'à côté.

Encouragé, le brun glissa ses mains le long de la nuque, incitant doucement Blaise à pencher la tête pour lui fournir un plus grand accès à ce cou si tentant. Parfait. Mais il n'était vraiment pas bien installé.

Sans ôter ses mains du territoire conquis, il se redressa et vint s'agenouiller en travers du corps de Blaise, sur ses cuisses. Le métis le regardait avec de grands yeux, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

- Bien sûr que je peux, murmura Théo pour toute réponse.

Même si Blaise avait déjà oublié pourquoi il lui disait cela, cela n'eut plus aucune importance lorsqu'une paire de lèvres vint à l'encontre de la sienne, dans un mouvement doux et fluide, diffusant une sensation incroyable dans tout son corps.

Oh oui, Théo pouvait faire tout ce qu'il voulait de lui.

La langue taquine de son vis à vis vint glisser sur sa lèvre inférieure et Blaise sentit le sang pulser plus fort partout en lui, et surtout plus bas. Et cette fois, il n'y avait plus de doute à avoir sur l'explication de ce phénomène.

Plus que consentant, il happa à son tour la bouche de Théo et entreprit de l'embrasser avec ferveur. Le Serpentard était partout : ses mains le long de sa mâchoire, sa langue contre la sienne, son torse appuyé contre le sien, son bassin se pressant contre lui.

Il ouvrit les yeux et ne se posa plus de questions. Ce qu'il allait faire n'avait rien à voir avec un quelconque raisonnement. Ça devait être, point.

L'instant d'après, il était fermement pressé sur le corps ardent de Théo, qu'il avait fait basculer sur le lit. Rien ne comptait plus que cette bouche sous la sienne, cette odeur de bois qui l'enivrait et qui faisait bouillir son sang presque aussi sûrement que l'odeur de l'autre Serpentard.

Une paire de mains agrippa ses fesses d'un geste apréicateur et Théo eut un petit sourire moqueur:

- Hum, ton précieux popotin...

Blaise fit la moue. Mais les mains de Théo étaient aussi douées que sa langue. Dix secondes plus tard, il avait oublié jusqu'à l'existence de cette petite interruption. De toute façon, il était bien trop occupé à explorer tout ce qui se trouvait à portée de main. Et il adorait découvrir de nouvelles contrées...

_____________

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre, plus long que les précédents ! Désolée pour la coupure à cet endroit, c'est juste que j'ai du mal à passer à la description en soit… ça viendra un jour !

J'espère que ça vous a tout de même plu ! Promis, au prochain chapitre on retrouvera Drago (sans ou avec son masseur préféré ?^^) !

N'hésitez pas à ma dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Merci encore pour vos nombreuses reviews qui illuminent mes journées ! =)

Pour le prochain chapitre par contre, je rentre en période de partiels, ça va être chaud les deux prochaines semaines ! Mais ça tourne dans ma tête, ne vous inquiétez pas !

A bientôt,

Angedescieux


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre** : **Dans tes yeux, quelque chose qui brille…**

**Auteur **: Angedescieux

**Catégorie : **Harry Potter

**Genre : **Romance/Humour

**Rating : **Je ne sais pas encore…

**Annonce : **Je n'ai pas créé cet univers fantastique, même si ça fait deux jours que j'essaye de mettre Harry et Drago en couple dans mes rêves !^^ Je suis obsédée, faut croire ! Sinon, merci à JKR pour nous offrir autant de possibilités d'invention et de création.

**Couple :** Drago Malfoy/ Harry Potter (pour changer…)

**Avertissement : **Eh bien, relation entre deux hommes. Je ne dis pas oust les homophobes parce que sincèrement, pour arriver à cette page par pur hasard, ça me semble difficile ! Donc pour ceux qui auraient subi une terrible malédiction menant à cette page précise, rien ne vous oblige à lire, vous pouvez changer de page !

**Résumé : « **Ecoute Ron, on ne peut rien y faire si Harry est amoureux. ». « Il n'est pas amoureux Hermione, il est juste complètement accro à ce type ! En ça ne fait même pas deux mois !» En surprenant une telle conversation, Drago Malfoy ne put empêcher la curiosité de prendre le pas sur sa légendaire maîtrise de soi.

**Précision : **Septième année, ne prend pas en compte les évènements de la fin du tome 6.

Hello, bonjour à tous !

Me revoici revenue des tréfonds des oubliettes ! Une si longue absence et un bref sursaut d'envie d'écrire. J'ai encore des choses à dire mais pas forcément le temps ni l'envie d'écrire, malheureusement ! Un chapitre que je viens d'écrire, qui sort de je ne sais où, et beaucoup plus sombre que ce qui a précédé, en accord avec l'humeur du moment. Mais n'ayez crainte, mes histoires finissent toujours bien ! :-) J'enchaine avec la suite, j'ai encore un peu à dire, autant ne pas perdre le filon !

Bonne lecture à tous

Angedescieux

Chapitre 7

Pansy Parkinson fulminait. Elle avait réuni toutes ses troupes dans la chambre du préfet et elle était présentement en train de leur passer le plus gros savon de toute l'histoire de Poudlard. Sauf que personne ne l'écoutait.

- …me laisser toute seule pour aller vaquer à vos occupations comme si de rien n'était…

Blaise était perdu quelque part dans un endroit connu de lui seul, et il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir en sortir, si on se fiait au sourire béat qui ornait son visage pour l'instant ridiculeusement Poufsouffle.

Théo affichait quand à lui un petit air supérieur qui faisait penser à un félin qui digérait après avoir profité d'un repas particulièrement succulent. Sauf qu'en l'occurrence, il s'agissait d'une…

- … partie de jambe en l'air ! En pleine mission ! Vous avez rien trouvé de mieux à faire ?

Drago avait dépassé les sommets normalement réservés à la conscience de chacun. Il était très loin, très très occupé, en pleine introspection. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu se passer. Tout allait parfaitement bien avec…

- … Paolo, Blaise je t'avais dit de ne pas le laisser seul avec lui, sinon on le perdait, regarde-le là, il capte pas un mot de ce que je raconte !

- Pansy chérie, as-tu finie de t'égosiller ? Parce que j'aurais des choses bien plus intéressantes à faire, déclara Théo en coulant un regard prédateur vers Blaise à côté de lui.

Celui-ci émergea brusquement à ces douces paroles pleines de sous-entendus et rougit comme une jeune fille. Il ne comprenait pas comment Théo arrivait à lui faire perdre tous ses moyens avec une phrase aussi innocente. Bon sang, c'était lui qui était sensé mener la danse là-dedans ! Mais non, un sourire prometteur du brun et il fondait comme neige au soleil ! Ca n'allait pas du tout ça !

- Pas avant que vous ne m'ayez enfin dit ce que vous avez vu ! exigea la Serpentard d'une voix impériale.

Théo adopta une attitude sûrement empruntée à Drago, à savoir la moue ennuyée de celui qui a la grande magnanimité de partager son savoir avec le commun des mortels.

- Blaise a vu Potter monter dans le Passage des amants avec un type qui correspondait à la description que vous en aviez fait. Ethan de son petit nom. Du coup on est montés, on a pris la chambre à côté.

- Epargne-moi les détails s'il te plait, ça se voit déjà gros comme le nez au milieu de la figure ce qui en a suivi ! s'exclama Pansy d'un air écoeuré.

- Tu ne veux pas savoir ? Hum, mais comment compléter par des détails croustillants ton potin de l'année ? fit sournoisement Théo.

Pansy ravala une insulte vers le Serpentard et lui fit signe de continuer.

- Eh bien, j'ai sorti mes oreilles à rallonge et nous avons profité de tous les sons émis par ce charmant couple.

Drago cligna des yeux, décrocha de sa profonde réflexion, brusquement ramené sur Terre par la déclaration de Théo. Il attendit, bizarrement oppressé par quelque chose pesant au niveau de son plexus.

- Et ? demanda Pansy, comme si ce mot lui arrachait la langue.

- Tu veux vraiment un dessin ? ricana Théo. Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que ce n'était pas la première fois. Ca dure depuis tout l'été. D'après « Ethan », ce n'était pas sensé continuer et Potter le savait. Mais apparemment le Gryffon a des arguments qui font mouche.

- Ouais, tu l'aurais entendu parler, fit enfin Blaise. Il était…euh…persuasif.

- Saint Potter, fit Pansy avec un sourire narquois, hein Drago ?

Elle regardait le blondinet en attendant une remarque sur la prétendue innocence de Potter mais rien ne vint. Drago venait de déconnecter à nouveau.

Il était avec Paolo, qui même s'il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas grand chose dans le crâne, savait quoi faire de ses dix doigts. Tout se passait bien, il était lentement et sûrement en train de perdre pied, s'agrippant au dos musclé du masseur. Et là, au dernier moment, des yeux verts s'étaient imposés dans son esprit. Puissants, indélébiles, perdus. Il avait retenu un cri étranglé et avait décollé pour le septième ciel, affolé et tout aussi perdu par cette apparition. Ce vert, il n'en connaissait qu'un seul. Et il se perdait actuellement dans le regard d'un mec fadasse de trente balais.

La douleur dans son plexus s'accentua. Il battit à nouveau des paupières.

- Drago ? Tout va bien ?

Le blond leva un regard vide et effrayé vers la jeune fille. Les deux autres Serpentards quittèrent brièvement leur état de béatitude pour se préoccuper pour l'état de leur ami. Quelque chose clochait décidemment avec lui. Il n'était jamais silencieux aussi longtemps, et jamais ils n'avaient vu une pareille expression sur le visage de l'aristocrate.

Tout vacillait. Le monde tournait, brusquement clair et éclairé par la vérité. Bordel, il était parti grâce à la putain de couleur des yeux de Potter !

Ecoeuré, Drago se leva, incertain. Blaise bondit sur ses yeux, attentif au moindre geste du blond.

- Drago, fit la voix totalement calmée de Pansy. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- On dirait qu'il fait une crise d'angoisse, remarqua Théo, les yeux rivés sur l'héritier Malfoy.

- Tu plaisantes j'espère, Drago Malfoy faire une crise d'angoisse ? fit Pansy d'un rire jaune, où sourdait une pointe d'angoisse.

Blaise s'avança et saisit les bras de son ami pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Drago, calme-toi. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Les yeux gris se fixèrent un instant sur le métisse. Il se sentait nauséeux. La simple idée de Potter en train de s'envoyer en l'air avec le type des Trois Balais était à la limite du tolérable. Pourquoi avait-il envie d'hurler et d'aller secouer Potter pour lui dire de lâcher ce type ?

Il se sentait stupide. Et mal. Là, son pouls cognait contre sa cage thoracique, le suppliant d'arrêter de ressasser ces images imprimées sur ses paupières. Bordel que serait-il arrivé si c'était lui qui l'avait surpris au lieu de Théo et Blaise ? Il avait chaud. Il tremblait. Il ne se sentait définitivement pas bien.

- Ça empire, remarqua Théo avec préoccupation. Il faut faire quelque chose et vite. Il est en train de péter les plombs.

Les Serpentards se consultèrent du regard, pétrifiés, avant de prendre la décision qui s'imposait. Théo prit sa baguette et lança un sort pour plonger Drago dans un sommeil artificiel. Celui-ci se laissa tomber dans les bras du métis, qui le posa sur son lit.

- Merlin mais qu'est-ce qui se passe enfin ? s'exclama Pansy, effrayée par ce qui venait de se passer.

- Je n'en sais vraiment rien, fit Théo d'une voix blanche, la détermination rapidement remplacée par la même angoisse. Il était un peu dans les vapes et puis il s'est mis à paniquer d'un coup quand on a raconté ce qu'on avait vu.

- Blaise, c'est toi le dernier à l'avoir vu avant qu'on rentre, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda pragmatiquement Pansy.

- Je l'ai amené au Bonheur des Mains, comme tu le sais. Il y avait cette masseuse, il s'est mis à passer ses nerfs dessus, exécrable qu'il était depuis que vous étiez revenus des Trois Balais. Et puis Paolo est arrivé et il m'a clairement fait comprendre que j'avais tout intérêt à aller faire un tour ailleurs parce que ce ne serait sûrement pas un massage qu'il lui demanderait.

- Comme d'habitude…

- Et puis quand je suis sorti, j'ai aperçu Potter et ce type dans la rue et je les ai suivis. C'est tout.

- Manifestement il s'est passé quelque chose avec Paolo. Si ça se trouve ce tas de muscle sans cervelle y est pour quelque chose. Bon, vous amenez Drago à l'infirmerie, vous demandez à Pomfresh qu'elle lui file de quoi aller mieux le temps que j'aille voir M. Muscles, ok ?

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête. Théo jeta un sort de lévitation au cours du prince des Serpentards qui se souleva paisiblement.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Voilà, désolée ça se barre un peu en cacahuètes, le rythme s'accélère et ça devient plus sérieux. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus.

Angdescieux


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre** : **Dans tes yeux, quelque chose qui brille…**

**Auteur **: Angedescieux

**Catégorie : **Harry Potter

**Genre : **Romance/Humour

**Rating : **Je ne sais pas encore…

**Annonce : **Je n'ai pas créé cet univers fantastique, même si ça fait deux jours que j'essaye de mettre Harry et Drago en couple dans mes rêves !^^ Je suis obsédée, faut croire ! Sinon, merci à JKR pour nous offrir autant de possibilités d'invention et de création.

**Couple :** Drago Malfoy/ Harry Potter (pour changer…)

**Avertissement : **Eh bien, relation entre deux hommes. Je ne dis pas oust les homophobes parce que sincèrement, pour arriver à cette page par pur hasard, ça me semble difficile ! Donc pour ceux qui auraient subi une terrible malédiction menant à cette page précise, rien ne vous oblige à lire, vous pouvez changer de page !

**Résumé : « **Ecoute Ron, on ne peut rien y faire si Harry est amoureux. ». « Il n'est pas amoureux Hermione, il est juste complètement accro à ce type ! En ça ne fait même pas deux mois !» En surprenant une telle conversation, Drago Malfoy ne put empêcher la curiosité de prendre le pas sur sa légendaire maîtrise de soi.

**Précision : **Septième année, ne prend pas en compte les évènements de la fin du tome 6.

Et voici la suite dans la foulée !

Bonne lecture,

Angedescieux

Chapitre 8

Drago battit les paupières et fronça le nez dérangé par l'odeur de détergent. Cette pseudo odeur de propreté à bas prix agressait ses narines. Et ce mélange de savon et de lavande artificiel, il la reconnaissait entre mille. Agacé, il ouvrit les yeux, sachant déjà qu'il se trouvait à l'infirmerie.

Il avait la bouche pâteuse, comme s'il s'était pris une cuite carabinée. Ce qui lui donnait toujours très soif. Il chercha du regard un verre d'eau qui apparu brusquement dans son champ de vision, tenu par Blaise. Il saisit le verre, le vida d'un trait, claqua de la langue parce que le goût désagréable ne partait pas. Oh, et puis son estomac n'appréciait pas non plus. Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait, il ne s'en souvenait même pas !

Il aperçut Théo à côté de Blaise et attendit leurs remarques vaseuses sur le fait qu'il ne tenait pas l'alcool mais rien ne vint. Ils avaient l'air…préoccupés. C'était bien la première fois qu'ils voyaient cette expression sur leur visage.

Les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent avec fracas et Pansy entra comme une folle dans la pièce, effectua un dérapage dans les règles de l'art qui aurait fait pâlir de jalousie Rusard à la chasse d'élèves innocents et auteurs de méfaits tout à fait aussi innocents.

- Pansy ? fit Drago en haussant un sourcil face à la coiffure de la jeune fille, ou plutôt son absence.

- Drago, il faut qu'on parle. Les mecs, sécurisez le périmètre. Il risque fort de nous répéter une durite avant que je réussisse à cracher le morceau.

Théo et Blaise se jetèrent un regard interrogateur et haussèrent les épaules.

- Tu as intérêt à savoir ce que tu fais Pansy, fit Théo en sortant sa baguette pour aller fermer la porte de l'infirmerie à tout intrus. Je ne tiens pas à le revoir comme tout à l'heure de si tôt.

Blaise acquiesça et partit aider son amoureux. Drago, ne comprenant rien à ce qui se passait et surtout quand il avait « pété une durite », croisa les bras sur son torse avec un geste d'agacement.

- Avant que tu ne montes sur tes grands chevaux Drago chéri, laisse moi te rafraichir la mémoire. Excuse-moi par avance pour ce qui va se passer mais c'est nécessaire. Il faut traiter le mal par le mal. Je fais ça pour ton bien.

- Oui, tu ferais mieux de prendre quelque chose, c'est toi qui déra…, fit narquoisement Drago avant que Pansy ne dégaine sa baguette et lui lance un sort pour lui rafraichir la mémoire.

Blaise et Théo revinrent vers le lit, après avoir blindé la porte de tous les sortilèges de la création (on était jamais trop prudent avec Pansy en mode hystérique *j'ai trouvé la solution vous allez voir comment ça décalque*). Ils virent Drago passer successivement du vert au blanc craie, avant qu'il ne retrouve le regard vitreux qu'il avait avant qu'ils ne l'endorment.

- Bon les garçons, pendant que Drago retrouve ses esprits, je vous livre les résultats de mon enquête magnifiquement bien menée. Monsieur 100% muscles 0% cervelle buvait tranquillement une Bierraubeurre aux Trois Balais, indifférent à la révélation qui a heurté notre cher ami ici présent lors de leurs ébats au Bonheur des Mains. J'ai fini par lui faire recracher un récit que je ne répèterai pas pour éviter de vous donner des idées, ce dont vous n'avez de toute façon manifestement pas besoin.

A côté, Drago regarda Pansy avec des yeux effarés. Il ne se rappelait plus exactement ce qui s'était passé. Il s'était senti aspiré par LA révélation et ne savait plus trop comment il était rentré par ses propres moyens au château ni même ce que Paolo avait pu percevoir de cet…écart.

- Même pas drôle, fit Blaise avec un sourire en coin.

- T'inquiète, elle a raison, on en a pas besoin, souffla Théo en se penchant d'un air aguicheur et en mettant la main aux fesses du métisse qui ouvrit de grands yeux et eut un hoquet surpris.

- De vrais lapins, se moqua hautainement Pansy. Bref, ouvrez grands vos oreilles et retenez votre libido un petit moment, histoire de régler cette histoire qui traine depuis bien trop longtemps, fit-elle en jetant un regard désapprobateur à Drago qui se serait sûrement ratatiné si son auguste éducation ne lui avait pas appris la maîtrise de la peur et de soi.

Pansy se mit à marcher de long en large devant le lit de Drago, les mains dans le dos, à la manière d'un chef militaire.

- Donc, cette histoire, chers camarades, traine depuis bien plus longtemps que cette année. Pendant tout ce temps j'observai, tapie dans l'ombre, et il ne me manquait qu'une pièce pour comprendre enfin. Et le croirez-vous, c'est ce cher Paolo qui m'a donné la clef ? Bien sûr, il n'en est pas conscient, il ne faut pas exagérer. Mais on peut dire que son tas de muscles est plus ou moins la cause directe de la compréhension de tout ceci. S'il n'avait pas éveillé une certaine partie de l'anatomie de notre cher Drago ici présent, nous n'aurions jamais pu éclaircir le plus grand mystère de Poudlard !

- Abrège Pansy, fit Théo dans un bâillement.

- Ne me gâche pas mon plaisir Théodore ! Ou je pourrais bien être capable de gâcher le tien ! siffla la jeune fille.

Blaise se rapprocha instinctivement de Théo, pour le protéger de la fureur de son amie à moitié cinglée, au cas-où. On sait jamais, il pourrait lui venir à l'idée d'abimer son amoureux. Et ça c'était vraiment pas envisageable.

- Donc, tout a commencé à se mettre en place à partir de cette année. Je ne vous ai pas fait part de mes soupçons mais je suis certaine que vous aussi aviez perçu d'étranges comportements de la part de notre ami Drago, reprit-elle en couvant le blond d'un regard à la lueur pénétrante. Ca plus les évènements des derniers jours et d'hier, il n'y a plus de place au doute. Drago chéri, je sais que ça te fait peur, et je sens tes tremblements jusqu'ici mais il faut regarder la vérité en face.

Blaise et Théo retinrent leur souffle, Drago regarda des deux côtés du lit en quête d'une issue qui n'existait pas. Il ne voulait pas entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le drap. Pansy eu un sourire d'excuse pour ce qui allait se passer mais elle savait qu'elle devait le faire. Drago devait s'avouer la vérité à lui-même. Depuis bien trop longtemps il se cachait. Maintenant qu'elle savait enfin se qui se cachait derrière ces années de provocation, elle n'allait certainement pas rester les bras croisés. Qu'il le veuille ou non, Drago était son meilleur ami, et c'était le boulot des amis parfois d'aider à ne plus se voiler la face.

- Drago, je n'aurai jamais pensé dire ça un jour mais il va falloir que tu fasses preuve de courage.

Drago retint sa respiration. Le courage et lui, ça faisait deux, Pansy le savait pertinemment. Pourquoi croyait-elle qu'il était aussi maniaque ? Il se cachait derrière ses tics qui l'aidaient à se créer un personnage, à se composer une attitude quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'il voit, quoi que ses yeux soient à amener à subir.

- Nous les Serpentards ne sommes certainement pas aussi courageux que ces stupides Gryffons, mais cette fois, c'est toi qui va devoir porter secours à un Gryffondor. Et on sera là pour t'aider, fit Pansy avec un doux sourire, fait tellement rare qu'il capta toute l'attention de Théo et Blaise et les poussa à acquiescer même s'ils ne comprenaient pas de quoi Pansy parlait.

Et voilà, je vous laisse sur une note un peu plus joyeuse ! :-)

A bientôt,

Angedescieux


End file.
